The Holocaust
by chuckles1414
Summary: The Charmed Ones, Leo, and Darryl are sent back to the days of the Holocaust. Third in my Season of Charmed.
1. The Need for Nutmeg

The Holocaust

By chuckles1414

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's original characters nor do I own the Holocaust.

To clear a few things up. If you haven't read The Power of Four or Chris has Risen, it is recommended that you do so before you read this. It will make a lot more sense if you do. But if you are too stubborn to do so, a few key points: Phoebe got a new power in Chris has Risen and the Charmed Ones find out that a very powerful demon will be coming their way soon.

Chapter 1: The Need for Nutmeg

"Paige!" Piper said on the phone. "I need you here right now. I'm going to vanquish the Riz demon and I need help."

"What about Phoebe?" Paige said back on her cell phone.

"She's at work."

"And I'm not?"

"That's different," Piper said. "Are you in need by any of your charges right now?"

"Well, no," Paige said. "but…"

"Good, then get back here now. And stop at a shop on your way back. I need more nutmeg." Paige walked back into the restaurant she was at.

"Sorry, Beth," she said. "I need to go. Family emergency." Beth was her charge. She was a future whitelighter.

"Okay," she said to Paige. "I'll call you."

"Okay. Buh-Bye." Paige walked out to her green Beetle. She drove to a shop a few blocks away to get the nutmeg. She parked her car and walked in. There were only a few people in there. One was a girl about seventeen years old. "Hello," Paige said. The girl didn't answer her. She was busy reading a book about time travel. "Whatever then." She continued to the counter.

"Hello," the shopkeeper said.

"I need some nutmeg," Paige said.

"Of course." She reached behind her and got a small bottle of nutmeg. "Will that be all, miss?"

"Yes," Paige said. She rang up the total on her cash register and Paige paid for it. Paige heard her cell phone start to ring again. "Hello, Piper." She walked out to her car.

"Help!" Piper screamed to her. "The Riz demons are here!"

"I'm coming!" Paige ran to a back alley. She orbed home. "I'm here," she said.

"About time," Piper said. She blew one up. There were about ten of them scattered throughout the first floor of the manor. Piper grabbed the nutmeg and added it into the potion. "Take this and hit their leader with it. It will automatically kill the rest of them." Paige orbed. A few minutes later, all the demons in the house were vanquished. Paige orbed back, covered in demon blood.

"Mission accomplished."

A/N: Opening chapter so that is why it's short. Don't yell at me about how short my chapters are please.


	2. An Evening Out

Chapter 2: An Evening Out

"Sorry for pulling you away from you duties earlier today, Paige," Piper said apologetically. They were getting ready to go see a movie. It was supposed to be a triple date. Piper was going with Leo, Darryl was coming with Sheila, and Paige and Phoebe were just going together.

"It's okay," Paige said. "I have duties as a Charmed One too and I think I've forgotten about them lately. You were just a little reminder."

They both walked down to the living room. Leo was standing there along with Darryl and Sheila. Phoebe, of course, hadn't gotten ready yet.

"Jeez," Piper said. "It's just a movie. She doesn't need to take this long." In a few minutes, Phoebe walked down. She looked stunning, as always.

"I'm ready," she said, arriving at the bottom of the stairs.

"About time," Piper said to her.

"Oh shush," Phoebe said back.

"Are we going now?" Paige asked. They arrived at the movie theater fifteen minutes later.

"So what movie are we seeing again?" Phoebe asked.

"A Perfect Love Story," Piper said. "It's about a young girl…"

"Yeah, yeah," Phoebe said. "Same ol' thing. A girl falls in love with a guy. They have sex, have a perfect life, blah blah."

"So romantic," Piper said in a daze.

"Kind of dumb if you ask me," Phoebe said.

"Oh come on, you two," Paige said. "We're supposed to be having a nice night out."

"She's right," Leo said. "You two need to stop your bickering."

"We will," Phoebe said. Two hours later, the group came out of the movie theater. "Wow, it's like I can see the future. It turned out exactly as I said it would."

"And how would you know?" Piper asked. "I heard snores from you throughout most the movie."

"Are you two at it again?" Paige asked.

"I'm starving," Darryl said. "How bout we go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Phoebe said. They started to walk towards a diner down the street a ways.

"It's a beautiful night out, isn't it, Leo?" Piper said, with a small hint of things to happen later that night. The moon was shining brightly down on them. There were no clouds in the sky and the stars shined like thousands of jewels in the sky.

"What's going on over there?" Paige asked, pointing to an alleyway across the street. There was a tall man making funny-looking hand gestures.

"Stay here," Darryl said. "I'll go see what's going on."

"Be careful," Sheila said to him.

"I'll go with him," Leo said to make Sheila feel better. Leo walked behind Darryl. Leo soon heard that the man was chanting something. "No! Darryl get back." It was too late. A blue portal opened that sucked the man, Darryl, and Leo inside of it.

"Uh-oh," Piper said.

****

A/N: I know I said that only the first chapter would be short, but sorry. This seemed like a good place to leave off. Also, this is in not meant to be a real humorous story, but as we all know, the Charmed Ones use puns and sarcasm under pressure. So if that is used, it is no disrespect to the ones who died in the Holocaust, but it is simply to go along with the Charmed One's character.


	3. The Story of Rachel

Chapter 3: The Story of Rachel

"Wh-where's Darryl?" Sheila asked, in a shocked and scared voice.

"It's okay, Sheila," Phoebe said soothingly. "We'll find him, and Leo."

"Hey," Paige said. "The man that made the portal dropped something." They walked over to it. It was a book on time travel. "Oh my God," Paige said once she saw what it was.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"This book," Paige said. "I saw a girl reading this exact book at the witch craft store when I was there earlier."

"Who was reading it?" Piper asked.

"Some girl," Paige said.

"Well that really doesn't help us much," Piper said.

"Let's go talk to the shopkeeper," Phoebe suggested. "Maybe she knows who it is." They drove the shaking Sheila home and then went on to the store Paige had been at earlier. It was even gloomier in the night than it had been during the day.

"Hello," Paige said. "Remember me?"

"Yeah," the shopkeeper answered. "Nutmeg Girl." Paige smiled

"We need your help. That girl, who bought the book on time travel, who was she?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I know she lives in an old apartment building down the street though."

"Thank you," Phoebe said. "Let's go." Once outside, they looked down the street.

"I think that's it," Piper said, pointing out an old building. They started to walk towards it. The street was poorly lit and had an eerie feeling to it.

"How do we know which apartment it is?" Paige asked.

"We'll just knock and ask people I guess," Phoebe answered. They started knocking on doors. No one answered. "Does anyone live in any of these apartments?" Finally, an old lady answered one.

"Hi," Paige said. "Do you know a girl that lives somewhere in this building? She has long, curly blonde hair."

"Oh, you must mean Rachel," the old lady answered. "She lives two doors down on the left."

"Thank you," Paige said back to her. "Nice lady," she said once they lady closed her door.

"Yeah, she was," Phoebe said. They knocked on Rachel's door. She answered, she had a bruised eye and she looked as though she had been crying. "Rachel? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, trying to cover something up. "Do I know you?"

"No, but we need to talk to you," Piper said. She let them in.

"What about?"

"You were at a witchcraft store earlier today, right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah…"

"You bought a book on time travel. What did you do with it?"

"That's none of your business."

"Did he threaten you?" Phoebe asked.

"Who?" Rachel asked, getting defensive. "I think it's time for you to leave." She stood up and started towards her door. She held it open and motioned for them to leave.

"We can help you," Piper said.

"Out!" The sisters reluctantly got off the couch they had been sitting on and walked towards the door. Paige stopped in front of her. She reached inside her pocket and got a piece of paper and pen. She wrote her number on it.

"Call this if you need me for anything. I will come any time. Call." Rachel took it and shut her door.

"What do you think?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Something happened," Phoebe told them. "Something very sad and painful. She knows she needs our help, but she's scared. Really scared."

"How can we help her?" Paige asked.

"I have a feeling she'll come to us when she's ready."

"How long will that take?" Piper said. "We don't have the time. Leo and Darryl are stuck God who knows where. We need to get them out."

"We just need to be patient." Together they walked back to the car and drove back to the manor.

* * *

"Where are we?" Darryl asked.

"I don't know," Leo said to him. They looked around. They were on a crowded street. There were poor people looking at them. Leo noticed they were all wearing a band with a star on it. "The star of David." Leo looked suddenly noticed what he and Darryl were wearing.

"Um, Leo," Darryl said. "Why are we wearing Nazi uniforms?"

* * *

"This is taking too long!" Piper suddenly exclaimed. "I'm going over there right now."

"Piper, no," Phoebe said. "She's too scared and insecure. She needs time to sort things out." Paige's cell phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello," Paige answered. She put the phone to her shoulder. "It's her." She put it back to her ear. "You need help? We're on our way." She shut it off. "She needs help." Once again, they took another trip to that shady part of town. They went up to her apartment. Piper knocked on the door.

"Hi," she said when Rachel opened the door.

"I'll tell you what happened," she said. She let them in. They sat down on the same couch. "My boyfriend, made me buy him that book. He told me he wasn't allowed in the store. He threatened to kill my family if he told anyone." She started to break up in tears. "He hit me once I bought him the book. Then, he… he just disappeared. I tried to call my mom after that, and no one answered. I've been trying to get a hold of her since."

"Oh no," Paige said. "Where does she live? I'll go check on her." Rachel told her and Paige orbed.

"No!" Rachel yelled. "You're like him aren't you?"

"No, no," Phoebe said. "We're good witches. We're here to help you. And we need you to help us." Rachel didn't seem to convinced but agreed anyways.

"Why did he want that book?" Piper asked.

"He never told me. He just hit me. He used to be so nice to me, until now. I haven't seen him since."

"Do you know where he'd go with it?" Phoebe asked.

"He just kept saying, "Time to set things right," over and over again." Paige orbed in.

"Can I talk to you two?" she said. Piper and Phoebe left Rachel crying on the couch to talk with Paige in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"There were scorch marks everywhere in the house," Paige said.

"Oh no," Piper said. "What do we tell her?"

"She's not ready for news like this," Phoebe said.

"What did she tell you guys?" Paige asked.

"Nothing of use really," Piper said. "We have on idea where they went."

"Where does that leave us?" Paige asked. "We have nothing left we can do."

"There's one thing left," Phoebe said. "First we need to get her back to the manor." They walked back into the living room.

"Rachel, will you come with us tonight?" Paige asked.

"Where?" she asked.

"To our house," Phoebe said. "We need you to point out your boyfriend for us." She agreed and they went back to the manor.

"Here," Piper said, handing her the Book of Shadows. "Will you look through that and tell us if you see him?" She started to look through it.

"How do we tell her about her family?" Paige asked.

"I have an idea about that," Piper said. "But it will have to wait until after we're done with this."

"Here he is!" Rachel said. She pointed to a picture. "Mikelus. He told me his name was Mike."

"Wait," Piper said. "It says here that he's a lower level demon. How could a lower level demon use time travel?"

"If he uses a spell from this time travel then maybe it's possible," Phoebe suggested. "It still doesn't tell us where he went though."

"Wait, there's a little side note," Paige said. "He has an apprentice."

"I'm sure he knows where Mike went," Piper said.

"It doesn't say who his apprentice is though," Phoebe said.

"Rachel," Piper said. "Is there any friend that Mike had that hung around a lot?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Jeff."

"Where does he live?"

"I don't know where he lives, but he does hang out at this one bar a lot." The once again, traveled across town to another place. "There he is," Rachel said, pointing out a man with shoulder length blonde hair, sitting on a bar stool.

"Well, Piper," Paige said. "Why don't you calm things down in here." Piper froze the bar. Jeff started to look around. He saw Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Witches," he said. He started dodging for the back door. Paige orbed in front of it.

"I don't think so," she said. The others cornered him. "Where did your friend go?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Where did Mike go?" Rachel asked.

"None of your business, bitch," he said to her.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Phoebe said, kicking him where it counts. "Tell us what we want to know."

"I don't know what your talking about," he insisted.

"Fine," Paige said. "Just vanquish him, Piper." His eyes widened.

"Wait! He went back to December of 1941."

"What's so big about that year?" Paige asked.

"The Holocaust," Phoebe said.

"That and Auschwitz," Piper said.

"What's Auschwitz?" Paige asked.

"The biggest concentration camp of the Holocaust. If Mike changes anything from that year, the whole world could be changed."


	4. In the Ghetto

Chapter 4: In the Ghetto

"Now that we know the year that they went back to," Piper said. "We can use the same spell to take ourselves there."

"What?" Phoebe asked. "Can't we just say a spell to bring them back?"

"Not according to this book," Paige said, reading the time travel book. "We need to go back, find them, and say this exit spell."

"Well that's just great," Phoebe complained. "Can we just get this over with?"

"We need to say the spell together," Paige said. They stood next to each other and faced a wall in their attic.

Traveling through the rifts of time,

With the help of this ancient rhyme,

More power than the heat of the sun

Take us back to December, 1941

The same blue portal opened. The Charmed Ones hesitated. They grabbed each other's hand as they went through the portal, through time.

* * *

Paige woke up in a sunny room. She was laying on a hard floor, and she was really hungry. She got up and looked around. There were several adults and children lying around her. They all wore a star.

"Phoebe?" she called out. "Piper?" They weren't around though. The people looked at her as though she were insane. She looked out the window and saw a large metal fence with barbed wire at the top. Although all those people were around her, Paige felt more alone than she ever had before.

* * *

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. "Paige!" A woman glared at her.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "They'll find us if you don't keep your mouth shut."

"Who will find us?" Phoebe asked.

"Who do you think?" the woman asked. "Are you stupid?"

"Where am I?" she asked. The woman looked at her as though she were insane.

"You're in the Tuliszkow ghetto," the woman replied. Phoebe thought back to her history books. Ghettos were the small living spaces that the Jews were forced to live in during the war.

"I need to find my sisters," Phoebe said.

"For all you know, they could be dead."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Piper demanded. An SS officer had a hold of her.

"Keep walking you stupid bitch," he said to her.

"Take off the 'b' and put on a 'w'," she said, flicking her hands at him. Nothing happened. "Damnit."

"Get going!" She was in some street, being forced into a cattle car. They pushed her in. Many other Jews were forced in after her. So many that there was no room to move. Piper could smell the sweat and body odor of all the other people. She felt as though she were going to puke. There were small vents at the top of the carts to let air in, but not much got in. The smell of the cart was rancid.

"Paige! Phoebe!" Piper continued calling her sister's names. She never heard an answer. She was so overwhelmed by fear, sorrow, and helplessness that she started to break into tears. She saw people around her relieving themselves right next to her. She couldn't take it. The smell, the sight, the feeling. She needed out. She needed Leo.

* * *

"Play along with it, Darryl," Leo said. He and Darryl were going through houses with other SS officers and finding Jews to be rounded up. "I know how difficult it is, but if we show any sympathy for these poor people, we'll be killed along with them."

"We can't do this to these people, Leo," Darryl said. "I'm an American cop, not a Nazi SS officer. I just can't do the very thing I try to stop."

"If we are going to make it out of here alive, we're going to need play this act. At least as long as the girls find a way to get us out of here." Darryl agreed, but he felt horrible for doing so. They continued to the next room of a house. There was a small girl standing there.

"She can't work," an SS officer said to Darryl. "Kill her."

"I…I can't," Darryl said.

"What? I gave you an order. Do it." Darryl still wouldn't do it. The SS officer took out his gun, aimed it at the small girl and pulled the trigger. Her lifeless body fell to the ground.

"No!" Darryl yelled. He punched the SS officer in the face.

"Darryl! Don't!" Leo yelled, but it was too late. Darryl was beating him. Leo finally got Darryl off of the man. Darryl felt more anger pulsing through him than he ever had before. "He's dead," Leo said, feeling for the man's pulse.

"What's going on here?" another SS officer asked, entering the room. Leo had to think fast.

"A dirty Jew killed him. He ran that way," Leo said, motioning towards the right. The SS officer ran off. "Come on, Darryl," Leo said. "Let's go before anyone gets suspicious."

* * *

Paige could here gun's firing in a different part of the building she was in. The shots were getting closer. The Nazi's would be to them soon.

"What do we do?" she asked. The Jews just stared at her. "We have to do something." No one moved. "Don't just sit there, we have to get out." The door broke down and several SS officers ran in. They grabbed them and started hauling them off. Paige backed off. She saw two familiar faces walk in. "Leo! Darryl!" They looked at her, shocked.

* * *

Piper rode in the wagon for several hours. It passed by slowly. She heard nothing but the sounds of all the people around her. They were breathing heavily and every now and then, she heard the sounds of puking.

Finally, she felt the cart stop. She heard men talking outside. The came over to the back door and opened it. Fresh air swept over them. Piper treasured each breath.

"Get out!" they ordered. They obediently got out of the cart and stood in a line. An officer started counting them. "If any one of you runs, the rest of you pay." Their guns were set, ready to fire at one wrong move. "All of them are there," the officer whispered to another one.

"Come on!" he yelled. They followed. Piper saw a sign that read _Auschwitz_. Her heart was struck with fear. Up ahead, she saw their line split into two separate lines. She knew one of them led to the furnace. The SS officers were telling them which way the people should go. Piper could hear the people shouting. The families being torn apart. Piper was next up. She was being pushed towards the right. She started walking that way. Up ahead, she could see the pillar of smoke.

**A/N: The reason that I made it so Paige didn't know what Auschwitz was so that I could explain what it was in case anyone reading this didn't know what it was. **


	5. Together

Chapter 5: Together

"Get back there!" an SS officer yelled. A man in front of Piper ran to the other line. It started a whole wave of confusion. People started running this way and that. She used this opportunity to switch to the other line.

_That was a close one_, Piper thought to herself She continued walking into a shower room. An SS officer stripped her down._ Oh no!_ she thought. She had heard about the shower rooms. The Jews were gassed there. She feared she was minutes from death. Everyone around her was getting wound up. They started screaming for their lives, for they also had heard stories about the gas chambers. Piper took in a deep breath. She feared it might have been her last breath.

* * *

"I'm sick of hiding," Phoebe said. "I'm going to look for my sisters."

"Are you crazy?" the lady asked. "They'll find you!"

"I can't just sit here knowing that my sisters could be alive and in need of my help. I'm going out." She opened the cabinet door. She found that she was in a small room. She didn't hear anything so she went out of the room. Outside, she saw people, being taken into cattle wagons. She tried her best to stay hidden.

"We need to find Piper and Phoebe though," Phoebe heard someone say. Down the street, she saw Paige being taken by none other than Darryl and Leo.

"We know, Paige," Leo said. "But they've probably already been taken to Auschwitz."

"I'm going to Auschwitz?" Paige asked. Phoebe couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting out of her hiding place.

"Phoebe, will you reason with them?" Paige said.

"We'll meet up with you guys later," Leo said. "We need all three of you together, and the only way to do so is to get you guys all in the same place."

"But we could die trying to be together," Phoebe said.

"You're the Charmed Ones," Leo said. "If I know you guys, you'll make it through this with flying colors."

"I guess you're right," Phoebe said. "But what about you two?"

"We'll get ourselves assigned to stand guard in the camp, and when we're all together, we can get out of here."

"We still need to stop Mike," Paige pointed out.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "What about that? We can't keep him here for long. We need to stop whatever he has planned."

"We'll try to find out about this guy," Darryl said. "But you guys keep together and keep each other safe." They went to the nearest cattle wagon and got in. Darryl and Leo watched the wagon go off in the distance.

* * *

Piper stood in the middle of the shower room. She waited a few minutes. Nothing happened. Then, cold water started to come out. The people around her started to cheer. This meant that it _was_ just a normal shower. Piper started to wash herself. The water only ran for a few minutes so she didn't have much time to do so. It shut off and she was pushed out and given clothes. She was forced to another stop. A man with a razor started to shave her head. Then he tattooed a number on her arm. This was her new identity.

* * *

"This is just plain disgusting," Paige said. She and Phoebe were standing in the cart, and a man next to her was relieving himself. 

"Yeah, but there isn't much they can do about it," Phoebe said.

"I can't believe something like this happened to innocent people. It's horrible."

"I know and with that demon out there, who knows what he's planning on doing with it. He could make it so that this is still around in our present time." Paige's face went blank.

"We need to stop him."

"We need to find Piper first."

* * *

Piper was sent off to work. She was assigned to help build some new building for the camp. She knew nothing about construction, but she knew if she spoke up, she would be killed. She saw load after load of Jews being dropped off and sent in. She could see the smoke from the furnace, as people were burned alive. 

"Keep working!" SS officers kept yelling. Occasionally, Piper heard the sound of gunfire and the sound of a man or woman falling to the ground. Fearful for her life, she kept working no matter what, up until the night came. The SS officers released them to their quarters for a few hours of sleep. Her sleeping area consisted of a large room, filled with rows of bunk beds. Although she was tired after all the working, she couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her sisters and Leo. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think they were dead. After hours of thinking of them, she finally fell asleep.

She was awoken the next morning with the sound of a trumpet. SS officers came in and started pushing people and yelling at them to wake up. Piper got up and put on her uniform. Her arm still pained her from where she got the tattoo. She went outside and got back to work.

* * *

Paige and Phoebe had been careful not to be separated after they were put in the camp. They were lucky and both were sent through the left line. Afterwards, like Piper, they got a number tattooed on their arms and had their hair shaven. 

"I hope back in the future," Paige said. "I still have my hair." Phoebe smiled. She was glad her sister could still keep a bright attitude even though they were in the worse place in history.

It was the crack of dawn by the time all of that was over. They wanted to sleep but they had to work. They were sent to work on some construction. They hoped they would be able to find Piper at lunch. They didn't realize it but Piper was working near them, in fact, only ten feet away. They couldn't recognize her without her hair.

"I'm tired," Paige complained.

"Keep working," Phoebe said. "If you rest, they might shoot you." Piper heard their voices and looked over at them.

"Phoebe? Paige?" she asked.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. She started to run over to her, but decided against it. "Piper, we need to find the demon."

"I know," she said. "How are we supposed to find him when we are stuck in this camp, and he could be anywhere out there?"

"Leo and Darryl said they'd look into it," Paige said.

"You saw Leo? Is he okay?"

"Yes," Phoebe said.

"Wait, why isn't he in the camp?"

"He's sort of…a Nazi," Paige said. Piper looked at them.

"Leo? A Nazi? Ha!"

"It's true, Piper," Phoebe said. "Him and Darryl both. They are going to meet up with us here sometime soon."

"Hope it's really soon," Piper said. "I really don't like it here."

"I don't think anyone likes it here. We better get back to work now, we'll talk to you at lunch."


	6. The Selection

Chapter 6: The Selection

"Have you guys seen Leo or Darryl yet?" Phoebe asked, approaching her sisters at the lunch table they were sitting at.

"No," Paige said, lifting a spoonful of green goop and watching it fall back onto her plate. She pushed her plate away. "I'm suddenly not hungry."

"As horrible as it is," Piper said. "You need to eat. If they do a selection and you're not fit and healthy, you'll be sent to the gas chambers."

"Maybe a little bit then," Paige said, pulling her plate back in front of her and forcing herself to swallow the globs. Suddenly two SS officers walked into the room. It was Darryl and Leo. They searched the place, and walked over to the sisters. They slowed down when they got to them, but still kept walking.

"Meet us behind Z134 at midnight," Leo said.

"We'll make sure there are no guards watching as you go," Darryl added in.

"How was that for conversation," Paige said.

"They can't be seen talking to us," Phoebe said.

"I know," Paige said. "Where's Z134 anyways?"

"It's across the camp from where your guys' quarters are," Piper said. "It's a few buildings down from mine. I'll watch for you guys and I'll accompany you to the place."

"It's a date." They finished their lunch in silence and went back to their construction.

* * *

"Paige," Phoebe whispered. Paige was sound asleep. Phoebe started poking her. "Paige!" she whispered firmly, yet still quietly. Paige groggily opened her eyes. Suddenly she remembered where she was.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Forgot about tonight." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." They slowly crept out of the building. Even though Darryl had said no officers would be there, they were still fearful of running into one.

"It doesn't look like there are any around," Paige said.

"Yeah, but look at the watchtower," Phoebe said. There was a spotlight pointing down and two men watching over the camp. "We'll have to walk around the back of the buildings."

"Okay," Paige said. They crept slowly and silently in the darkness. They jumped at every shadow that they saw. "Sure wish I could orb."

"Yeah, I wish you could too." They got to the other side of camp and saw someone standing up ahead. "Oh no," Phoebe said. "Someone's up there." They slowly approached the person. It turned out it was Piper.

"Let's go," Piper said. They continued on to Z134. Piper had been right. It wasn't far from her quarters. "There it is," she said, pointing to a building, which was identical to any other one. They saw two men standing behind the building and thought it was Leo and Darryl.

"What are you three doing?" one of the men yelled.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed. "It's not them." They had their guns pointed at the sisters. Then Leo and Darryl jumped out and knocked them out.

"Leo," Piper said. She ran over to him and gave him a long kiss.

"What do we do about these two?" Paige asked.

"Let us take care of that," Leo said. "About this Mike person. It appears that he's become pretty close to the leader of this camp. He's closer than he seems. He also knows that you three are here."

"What? How?" Phoebe asked.

"Why hasn't he had us killed yet?" Paige asked.

"He tried getting Piper killed when she first got here," Darryl said.

"He was the one that pushed you into the right lane," Leo said. "Also, tomorrow there's going to be a selection, where they pick out all the unhealthy ones and kill them. He's planning on taking you guys out then."

"How do you know all this?" Piper asked.

"Never you mind that."

"How do we stop him?" Phoebe asked.

"And what exactly are his plans?" Paige asked.

"Well if you've ever heard of Oskar Schindler," Leo said. "He's planning on killing him so that he never creates a factory and saves thousands of Jews."

"Why does this demon care about so many Jews from the past?" Piper asked.

"I'm not certain," Leo said. "But it could be because to stop the ancestors of some of his enemies."

"And how do we stop him?"

"Well, he like you, has no powers in this time. I guess we can take care of that. Once we do, we'll meet with you guys again and we can get out of here."

"What about the selection?" Paige asked. "Can you kill him before then?" Leo and Darryl looked at one another.

"No," Leo finally said. "You guys have to find a way to get out of that part." Piper looked at him.

"What do you mean we have to find a way out of that part? What do you expect us to do? We have no powers. He knows who we are. We don't know who he is. He has a little bit of the upper hand here."

"Piper, I know this is rough, but you have to make it through that. We can't get to him, without getting ourselves exposed, until after the selection. We have the time planned to meet him. Now you three get back to bed. Think about a way to get out of this. We need to go back before any one notices that we are missing too." He gave Piper one last kiss. "Go now." Phoebe and Paige had to literally pull their older sister with them.

"What can we do?" Paige asked Phoebe, once back in their bunks.

"What if we take out the demon ourselves?"

"Right in front of everyone? No, that's crazy. We'd get killed."

"Yeah, you're right." Phoebe rested her head on her pillow. "I guess we're going to have to let this all play out."

* * *

"Come on!" SS officers woke them up with their yelling. They were forced to strip down and go outside.

"Well, let's go, Paige," Phoebe said. They ran out to join the others. They were forced to run in a large circle around doctors and SS officers. The doctors would point people out and the SS officers would get them and gather them up. Paige and Phoebe met up with Piper and they ran around the track together. They could see a man smiling at them. They knew that was him, that was the demon.

"Any plans would be well appreciated right now," Piper said.

"Sorry, we've drawn up a blank," Phoebe said. Three SS officers ran out and grabbed each of the sisters. They were taken in front of Mike. He motioned for the SS officers to leave them.

"So, we meet at last," he said to them. "Are these truly the all powerful Charmed Ones? HA! You're nothing but dirty, naked, pathetic, girls. No powers, no nothing."

"You don't have powers either," Paige said.

"I don't need demonic power, I have all the political power I need. I'm this camp's runner's right-hand man. And it's enough to have you three killed." The sisters looked at each other.

"Well there's still one thing you don't have that we still do," Piper said.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Each other." The sisters ran at him and pushed him down. Once he was down, they ran towards the gate.

"Guards!" Mike yelled. They could hear the shots firing and hitting right behind them. They kept running.

"Great plan, Piper," Paige said sarcastically.

"Well, it gave us time didn't it?" Piper said in her defense.

"To do what? Run endlessly to be cornered into a gate?" Piper knew Paige had a point.

"There's no turning back now," Phoebe said. They got to the front gate. It started to open. "Huh?" They looked up at the watchtower. Darryl was standing up there. "You guys keep going," Phoebe said.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"We still need to help Darryl." She ran for the watchtower. SS officers weren't only shooting at the Charmed Ones now, they were shooting at Darryl. Paige and Piper kept going.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Darryl asked once Phoebe had gotten up to him.

"Saving your ass," she said.

"Listen, you go," Darryl said.

"Not without you. Let's go now!" SS officers were getting closer to them. Together they ran down the tower stairs. The stepped out to see that they were surrounded. Mike stepped up.

"I may not have all three of you, but one of you dead is enough to destroy the Charmed Ones."


	7. Rescued with Powers

Chapter 7: Rescued with Powers

"This is the end for you!" Mike yelled at Phoebe.

Just then, an army jeep ran through the fence of the camp. It hit several SS officers in it's way and stopped right in front of Phoebe and Darryl.

"Get in," Piper said. Paige was at the wheel. Phoebe and Darryl quickly got in. The SS officers started shooting at them as the drove out of the camp.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked Darryl.

"He's somewhere in the camp," Darryl replied. Paige abruptly stopped and did a u-turn. "Wait, how do you supposed we get in there to get him?"

"We've been doing okay by doing whatever comes to mind at the spring of the moment, so hopefully that will help us this time too," Piper said. Paige stepped on it.

"Where do I go?" Paige asked once in the camp's vicinity.

"Just start driving," Phoebe said. "Leo's sure to come out."

"Aren't we changing history a little?" Paige asked.

"What? With a little wrecked fence?" Piper said. "I don't think so."

"Alright stop," Phoebe said. Paige pressed on the brakes.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to look for Leo," she said.

"That's suicide, Phoebe," Piper said.

"Not with these," Paige said. She picked up three machine guns from the back seat. She handed one to each of her sisters.

"Darryl," Piper said. "Guard the jeep." The sisters went out on their mission to find Leo.

"Don't shoot unless absolutely necessary," Phoebe said. "We can't change history too much." They split up to find Leo.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. She shot at an SS officer. He went down. "Leo! Where are you?" She couldn't find him. Phoebe wasn't having any luck either.

"Leo!" Paige yelled. She saw him with other SS officers and Mike. Mike looked at him.

"So you're with them are you?" he asked Leo. "Kill him," he ordered.

"No!" Paige yelled. She started shooting wildly at the SS officers. Leo had a clear exit and ran for it.

"Run, Paige!" he yelled. She obeyed and started running. She took cover behind one of the buildings. She was surrounded by SS officers. Then Darryl, with the jeep, came thrashing through. He had Leo, Piper, and Phoebe already in it.

"Come on," he said to her. She climbed in.

"Let's get somewhere safe to say the spell," Piper said.

"We have one item of unfinished business first," Paige said.

"Mike," Phoebe finished. "Get us close to him, Darryl. I'll shoot." Darryl started driving up near a large group of SS officers. Mike was in the middle of it. Phoebe steadied her arm and aimed at Mike. Then she felt a sharp, piercing pain in her arm. She had been shot. She fell back.

"Get us out of here, Darryl!" Piper screamed. The engine was shot by the Nazis and the jeep died.

"Damn," Paige said. "Should we make a run for it?" Before anyone said anything, they were surrounded by SS officers. "We almost made it out of here."

"Lock them up!" Mike yelled. "I'll have to deal with them later, I have an appointment." Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Darryl were taken to a cell. They were locked up and two SS officers stood guard.

"Wish we had our powers," Paige said.

"Yeah, we'd sure be out of here then," Piper said.

"Well maybe we can get them," Phoebe said. "There's got to be some way to send our powers across time, just like we sent ourselves."

"Phoebe's right," Leo said. "There could be a way." Paige looked in the book. There is a spell here to send possessions across time. Are our powers considered possessions?"

"Well they are ours," Phoebe said. "It's worth a shot." They stood next to each other and started to read the spell.

Traveling through the rifts of time,

With the help of this ancient rhyme,

With more power than the heat of the sun,

Send our powers back to December of 1941

The blue portal opened in front of them. Three white lights came through and hit them. The SS officers looked shocked. They ran out.

"Not so fast," Piper said. She froze them. "I'm back." She blew the door off the cell.

"Time to get Mike and stop him before he kills Schindler," Phoebe said.

"Grab on," Paige said. She orbed them out of the camp. They were in some German town. "Any idea where Schindler would be?"

"I'll find out," Leo said. "You guys stay here and wait until I come back."

"Oh no," Piper said. "Not this again. I'm coming with you." She followed Leo as he went on a search to find Mike and Schindler.


	8. Back to the Future

Chapter 8: Back to the Future

"This is taking too long," Paige said. "They've been gone forever."

"Give them time," Phoebe said. "They aren't just going to find this out." They were sitting in a diner eating the first normal food they've had for a long time. Phoebe wiped her hands on the clothing that she had gotten out of the army jeep.

"What if they've been caught?" Darryl asked.

"Then it's settled," Paige said. "I'm going to go look for them."

"Just wait," Phoebe said. "If you're going to go, I'm going to go with you."

"Darryl, wait here in case they do come back," Paige said.

* * *

"How is it that you have your powers, witch?" Mike asked, hiding behind a wall. He had almost killed Schindler, who was now unconscious on the floor. Then Piper and Leo showed up. 

"Come out you coward," Piper said. The demon wished that he had had his powers too. He heard the sounds of orbing. "Paige? Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Great, more witches, Mike thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"You didn't think we were going to let you kill this demon without us did you?" Phoebe asked.

"Where is he?" Paige asked.

"He's cowering behind that wall over there." Paige orbed behind the wall.

"Hey, how you doing?" she asked. She kicked him out in the open. Piper blew him up.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up," Leo said. "Where's Darryl."

"Back at the diner," Paige said.

"Let's go home," Piper said.

* * *

The blue portal opened and the Charmed Ones, Leo, and Darryl were back in the attic. Rachel was sitting there where they had left her, looking through the Book of Shadows. 

"You're back!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Without Mike." Rachel smiled at them.

"I want to thank you guys for everything that you've done for me," she said to them.

"There's one last thing," Piper said. She got out some white candles and formed them into a circle. She lit each and every one of them.

Here my words, here my cry,

Spirits from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide

Shimmering white lights started to appear. Rachel looked confused. Suddenly, through the lights, appeared her mother. A tear strolled down Rachel's face.

"Mom," she said. "Is it really you?"

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Darryl, and Sheila were all sitting in P3 later that night. Sheila had her arms around Darryl and never let go. 

"That was a nice thing you did, Piper," Phoebe said. "It meant a lot to her."

"Nah," Piper said modestly.

"That was a great thing you did," Leo chimed in. "Great and beautiful thing." He put an arm around her.

"Whatever," Piper said, giving in to the praises. "I'm going to go home and go to bed. It's been a long few days. Really long."

"I agree with you there," Paige said. "I'm going with you." Together they walked out of the club.

"What was it like?" Sheila asked Darryl. "Being a Nazi?"

"It was horrible," he said. "It was the worst thing I have ever seen."

"It was the worst thing I have ever felt," Phoebe said. "Once we got our powers back, my empathy felt all of what those people were feeling. It was just unbearable."

"I'm just glad I'm back," Darryl said.

"I'm glad you're back too," Sheila said, hugging him.

"Well, it's getting to late for me too," Phoebe said. "I'm going to go home." She and Leo went back to the manor. Piper was feeding Chris and Paige was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Whoa!" Paige exclaimed. "Look at this." Everyone walked over to her. The book was about the Holocaust. The book read:

On December of 1941, a group of three crazy women, escaped the camp and drove a truck through the gates of Auschwitz. There were two SS officers said to be their allies. Later that same day, there was an attempt to kill Schindler. It is believed that they had something to do with his living.

"Wow," Phoebe said. "We get a whole paragraph to ourselves in the history books."

"I can't believe it," Piper said. "They called us crazy."

"They must have been talking about that maniac driver over there," Phoebe said. Paige sneered at her.

"Well, this crazy driver's going to bed," Paige said. She had nightmares about all the things she had witnessed that night and many nights afterwards, but at least it was all over.

Next fic in the series is Charmed Meets the Four Corners. Summary: While in New York, the Charmed Ones meet a group of four powerful witches.


End file.
